Azencard (Reincarnation Wars)
Summary After dying to Rose and Malucius, Azencard went to the afterlife. However, his spirit was called by a Future Realm, that asked for his help in stopping him from allying with Chaos and destroying reality. Azencard accepted and fought a group of minor and major darknesses alongside his souls. He is now with the group, to help the fight against the Supreme Darkness. Appearence Looks like his EWTRTW 2 counterpart, however, his hair is messier, and he has white wings this time around. He can also summon a Golden Armor with a red cape whenever he wants. Activating Devil Trigger will give him a demonic look. After becoming a Shard of The Old One, he warped into a intangible, non-corporeal and inmaterial mass of cosmic energy. He is able to reshape himself around to enter any form he desires. Personality Much more serious than his Everybody Wants to Rule the World counter part. As he sees a much bigger picture of the Supreme Darkness, and has experienced death, he doesn't act as carefree as he did before, being colder towards his enemies. Failing to save Realm has only futher pushed this, making him feel guilty. He still has a casual side to him, wanting to be friends with the group and still will follow what he thinks is justice. He is able to mantain a mascarade to others thanks to his Charisma, acting cool to make them not lose hope over his own feelings. Even if he fakes a upbeat personality, he still genuinely enjoys his time with The Team, though never forgetting about the friends he made in his "past life". His souls affected his personality a bit, making him more smug and sarcastic towards his enemies, being hungry more often as well. He eventually starts becoming more and more friendly towards the party, even after gaining his last souls. He treats them all as valuable comrads. The return of Realm, and their eventual conversation, ended up releasing a lot of guilt from him. He is much more carefree, though he is afraid of becoming bored. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Azencard Origin: Reincarnation Wars Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Human, ally of the Emissary Date of Birth: November 16 Birthplace: Canada Weight: 181 lbs Height: 5'9 Likes: Being able to help, saving people Dislikes: Supreme Darkness, Chaos. Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: Silver Hobbies: Stopping death Values: Life Martial Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: Emissary group Previous Affiliation: Team Dai-Gurren Combat Stats Tier: 4-A, Higher with boosts and Enuma Elish | At least 3-A. Higher with technology, preparation, boosts and Enuma Elish Powers and Abilities: |-|Standard Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weapon Mastery (Can master any weapon he gets in seconds), Skilled fighter (Has dozens of years of fighting experience), Magic (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation (With Instant Death Attack, his next attack will instantly kill the next enemy hit), Gravity Manipulation (Can create semi black holes), Poison Manipulation (Some of his hits will instantly poison someone), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Teleportation (Can teleport over great distances almost instantly), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis, Blindness, Poison), Petrification (Can make his attacks petrify enemies), Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification (Can make his power 10x with Offence Heart and his speed 10x with Quick Heart. Devil Trigger and Majin Form futher boost his power), can transform damage into power, Invisibility (With Spirit Form), Can halve a enemies health and deal damage that won't regenerate, Summoning (Of meteors, Animal Friends, Dyna Blade, an army of Gators, Meta Knight, Warp star, Helper and 3 Kirbys), Attack Reflection (Can create shields that reflect attacks), Transmutation (When a certain power is active, his attacks will turn people into eggplants, idols and other types of fruit. Can transmutate people into orbs with Gilgamesh (the weapon), can transform enemies into stars by eating them and spitting them out. Can transform people into bubbles, items and food with multiple copy abilities), Intangibility (With Spirit Form), Forcefield Creation, Healing, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses (Can sense things kilometers away from him), Elemental Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Can create gusts of wind and waves of air with Ea), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot blasts of electricity, Auto Defensors create lightning blasts), Time Stop and Time Slow, Regeneration (Low-High normally, Low-Godly as Ghost Azencard. Regenerated from being turned into a pool of blood and being smashed flat. After dying, he becomes Ghost Azencard, which can then suck life force to create a new body), Duplication (Can create a double of himself with Doppelganger and can create 2 clones of himself), Absorption (Can absorb souls and, as Ghost Azencard, Life-force. Can absorb someone as Data with the Robobot and his Black Flames absorb heat and light), Transformation (Devil Trigger and Copy Abilities), Animal Manipulation (Can release a swarm of bats), Sound Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible beings and beings made of nothingness from a void), Soul Manipulation (Can reform souls of deamons into weapons. Can suck a big amount of souls to regain mana), Precognition and Clairvoyance (Can see the best course of action in the future by seeing into the possibility of parallel worlds with Sha Naqba Imuru, as well as see Greater Truths, like the names of people and weapons), Hellfire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can pin bladed red projectiles that shortly explode on people. Multiple Noble Phantasms cause explosions. Can also do it with Crash), possesses the prototype forms of every Noble Phantasm and all other things created by human hands and can fire them from portals, Danmaku (From Gate of Babylon, Pit's weapons and Kirby's copy abilities), limited Mind Manipulation (His charisma is soo big he can make others think of him as worthy of king), Homing Attack (With Pit's and Gate of Babylon's weapons), Regeneration (Up to Low-Godly. Can negate regeneration done through supernatural means, only not negating regeneration done by Earth's natural laws of healing), Immortality and Magic Negation with certain Noble Phantasms, Stealth Mastery with Vimana, Chain Manipulation with Enkidu (Can shoot chains out of Gate of Babylon that can be extremely effective against Divine beings), Durability Negation, Space-Time Manipulation (Enuma Elish releases a vortex of energy that distorts space and time to ignore durability. Can manipulate the space in his stomach, which works as a pocket dimension. Can cut through space with Yamato and can burn and erase space with Black Flames, can even create portals with it), Supernatural Luck and minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Acausality (Type 1), Resurrection (Of others and of himself with a maximum tomato and Ghost Azencard), Toon Force, Elasticity (His whole body can be elastic when he wants, making it resistent to blunt damage), Body Control (Can turn into a limbless ball), Power Mimicry (Via sucking attacks or enemies or absorbing with Robobot. Doesn't copy all powers, like biological ones), Creation (Can create a Warp Star. Can create projections), Vehicular Mastery, Dimensional Travel (With the Warp Star), Empathic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation with Friend Hearts (Can make beings who are corrupt or evil become friendly and help him along his journey. Scales to Multi-Galactic potency), Purification (Can purify corrupt beings), Power Bestowal (Via Friend Hearts), Size Manipulation (Can make himself smaller and larger), Earth Manipulation (Can open a fissure), Dimensional Storage (With his stomach), Fusionism (Can fuse 2 copy abilities to make another one), BFR (Can trap people in his stomach), Pocket Reality Manipulation (His stomach is infinite, and he can manipulate it), Holy Manipulation (Can make a holy area that cures people), Darkness Manipulation (Can release darkness blasts from his blades), Afterimage Creation, Acid Manipulation (Can release deadly acid), Corrosion Inducement (It's acid can melt things away), Magnetism Manipulation (Can transform in a stone that brings metal close, can make things he touches magnetic), Life Manipulation (Can create pigeons), Non-Corporeal (With Ghost power, he loses his physical interaction), Immortality (Type 6 and 7. With Ghost, can possesses people), Possession (Can enter a person and possesses them), Existence Erasure (With Ghost. Can put someone inside his cloak, which will erase them from existence. His Black Flames will burn something and leave nothing behind, erasing it from existence), Thread Manipulation (Creates spider webs), Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation and Information Analysis (Via Copy, Robobot, and Halberd Mode, which scans opponents, turns them to computing data, and absorbs their information), Water Manipulation (Can create water bubbles that transform others in bubbles in contact), Body Puppetry, Portal Creation (With a Shard Gun and Black Flames), Dream Manipulation (With sleep, he make his own dreams), Spin Dash, minor Reality Warping (Anything he paints comes into reality), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce the speed of his enemies), Temporary Law Manipulation, Resistence Negation and Aura (For a limited amount of time, he gained the powers of the Turquoise Dragon, who can put laws into her lightning, negate resistence to Lightning and give a Aura that gives resistence to electric attacks. Can't use it as well as her for not having Divine Dragon physiology), Resistence to: Mind Manipulation (Resistence against BB's power to manipulate the mind, which is above planetary potence. Also could keep his ego after he was bathed in the Grail's mud, being able to fight back against Sakura even after being eated by her Shadow), Soul Manipulation (Scales to BB's power to manipulate the soul, which is above planetary. Could also fight back against Sakura even after being eaten by the Shadow. Can also fight with his soul removed from his body. Survived having his soul get chewed by multiple Chaos Parasites), Ice Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (Resisted a effect of a sin, that would boil his blood), Poison Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation (Resisted BB's illusions and demonic illusions), Spatial Manipulation (Resisted multiple attempts to space warp, space cutting and resists Ea's space warping powers. Magic resistence also gives resistence. Easily tanked BB's spatial manipulation, who can manipulate Space at a 8-D scale), Reality Warping (Resisted powerful Reality altering powers, and all demons resist the effect of the Beastheads, which warp reality. Ignored Realm's Trick Room), Space-Time Manipulation (Tanked BB's own Space and Time powers. Resists Ea's time-space distortions), BFR (All demons resist the effects of the Beastheads, which can banish beings outside of time-space), Precognition (All demons resist the effects of the Beastheads, which can predict and see into the future), Fear Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Paralysis, Acid Manipulation (Unaffected with swiming in acid), Holy Manipulation (Resisted Allan Lowell's spell that react to Demonic Power and then turn them to ashes), Sound Manipulation (Didn't react to a sonic wave at his ears), Time Stop (Could move in stopped time), Existence Erasure (Completely unaffected by the Far Side of the Moon, which negates the existence of any object within it due to it representing "nil". Also tanked a deletion wave), Matter Manipulation (Atomic), Information Manipulation (BB can manipulate someone's information, and Gilgamesh, one of Azencard's souls, is completely unaffected by it), Petrification, Immune to weapons and things that don't contain mystery, Probability Manipulation (Unaffected by BB's control of Probability, Luck and coincidence), Sealing (Couldn't be sealed into the end of immaginary number space), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. His concept couldn't be erased by BB), Law Manipulation (On a 8-D scale), Time Manipulation (BB has control over all of time, and Gilgamesh, who Azencard absorbed, was unnafected), Causality Manipulation (Bypassed BB's control over cause and effect), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by BB's powers, who can control life and death on Earth), Fate Manipulation (BB, who can select a future out of infinite universes, couldn't affect him with it), Power Nullification (The Golden Grail can't affect him), Magic, Possession (Has resisted being possessed multiple times. Crystal Shards protect against possession), Transmutation (Could fight back even after being turned into magic. He is not transmutated by the effects of his stomach and by Chef Kawasaki), Gravity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Tanked a real black hole), Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Dark Matter's sheer presence causes Madness on those near by, and he was unaffected by multiple of him. Tanked Void Termina's morality changing attacks, which are multi-galaxy in potency), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Can be in extremely hot places, like stars, and in extremely cold places, like a ice desert), Bone Manipulation (His bone is elastic, more difficult to manipulate). As Ghost Azencard, he has: Life Manipulation (Can absorb life force by touching someone), Teleportation, Non-Corporeal, Flight, Immortality (Type 7) and resistence to Death Manipulation |-|Unlocked Noble Phantasms= By using SNI, Azencard can use the True Name of all his Noble Phantasms, which would technically (and possibly, since it's unknown if all Noble Phantasms Prototypes work like the real ones) give him: Energy Projection (With many NP), Power Nullification, Fate Manipulation (With many weapons, including Móralltach and Dáinsleif), Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (With Gae Bolg), Durability Negation, Reality Warping (With the Holy Grail), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (With Tsumugi Muramasa), Time Manipulation (With Thundered and Chrono Rose), Spatial Manipulation, Can stop someone's heart with even the smallest strike (No Second Strike), Biological Manipulation, Absorption, BFR, Sealing (With Gate of Skye), Elemental Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, likely much more (Implied to have every Noble Phantasm with a rank bellow EX that isn't Divine, which would make the list basically endless) |-|Shard of the Old First= All previous in a much higher scale, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1. Is able to control his own concept, even being able to apply it to other things. Can attack on a conceptual level, and is able to manipulate things on a abstract level. Can erase and restore names of demons. Can affect beings who survive conceptual attacks from the Supreme Darkness), Acausality (Type 2 and 4. Unbound by the past and future, not following the laws of fate and causality), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Based on his concept), Immortality (all previous, plus 4 and 8. Based on his concept), Aura (Can create a aura that purges all darkness on a spiritual level), Light Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 2 and 3), Pain Manipulation (His attacks cause immense pain, on a spiritual, mental and conceptual level), Accelerated Development (Can learn and master things that would take life times in mere seconds. Can awaken powers when in the verge of death or when exhausted), Sealing (Can seal people inside alternative universes, objects or hell), Instinctive Reaction, Enhanced Absorption (Can eat and absorb all types of energy, be it physical or non physical. Can absorb planets, stars and souls to massively boost his own power), Blood Manipulation, Can blow enemies from the inside out, Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Low-Godly and 1, 2, 3, 7 and 8. All his attacks do this now), Subjective Reality (Can cause any and all attacks against him to be negated by making them non-existant), Immersion (Can enter and leave Imaginary Number space), Power Nullification (Can negate Subjective Reality, can also completely remove the power of weaker beings. Can completely negate magic), Matter Manipulation (On a quantum level. Can obliterate anything with a thought or a snap of fingers. Can reshape, construct, and create anything down to it's quantum strings), Non-Corporeal (His true body is made out of Power Cosmic, with no matter), Reality Warping (Can easily warp reality with thoughts. Can break the laws of reality, and use it offensively), Physics Manipulation (Can alter and defy physics at it's most principal level. Can bend the laws of physics and change it at will), Summoning (Can summon his herald), BFR (Can banish people to alternative realms, planes of existence or out of time and space itself with a thought), Perception Manipulation (Every being perceives him differently), Enhanced Soul Manipulation (Immensely higher than Silver Surfer, who can pull out souls inside Uni-Lord, who absorbed the souls of a entire solar system), Memory Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation (Can create illusions of entire planets while light-years away), Telepathy, Shapeshifting (Can reshape himself in a quantum level), Gravity Manipulation (His control over gravity is enough to easily overpower a black hole), Black Hole Creation, Weather Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation (Has complete control over life and death, can instantly kill and revive people), Radiation Manipulation, Astral Projection (Can send astral projections of himself across other realities), Creation, Cosmic Awareness (Can perceive everything across infinite realites down to the sub-atomic, or maybe even quantum level. Can see scars in reality. Perceives time in multiple directions at once. Can hear every thought and emotion across the universe. Can break down the presence concealment of the Infinity Gauntlet), exists in, and can attack and act on countless layers of reality, including the spiritual, astral, mental and abstract planes, Body Puppetry, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Has the powers of Noble Phantasms that control fate and causality), Durability Negation, Curse Manipulation (Able to throw out many types of curses, including ones that stop people from using their powers), Quantum Manipulation (Can send his attacks homing by following someone through super position, making his attacks impossible to dodge. Can manipulate quantum mechanics of a universe), Probability Manipulation (Through quantum cs), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Able to control the dimensional level of the universe, even being able to flat it into 2-D), Absolute Zero, Damage Boost (Against undead), Plot Manipulation (By writting a story around a character, he is able to cause changes in reality revolving around that character), can summon a pocket dimension with infinite swords inside his opponents, Self-Power Modification (Can modify his own powers in order to counter another one), Power Mimicry (Can steal magical properties), can turn people inside out, Law Manipulation (absorbed his machine that gave him control over laws of the universe), all of his weapons cause, on hit, fire, ice, electric, magnetic, void and spatial damage. New or improved Resistence to: Resistance to Power Mimicry, Duplication (Conceptually unique across all realities, thus, unable to be copied), Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Unbound by all laws across all universes, which includes Marvel, Masada and Warhammer 40k), Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Absorption, Darkness Manipulation, Reality Warping (Resistent to the powers from the Supreme Darkness), Matter Manipulation (His true body is not made out of matter), Absolute Zero, Void Manipulation, Power Nullification (From Classic Doctor Stranger), Power Absorption, Biological Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Can resist Mephistos atempts to absorb him and his powers), Size Manipulation and Body Puppetry, possibly much more (Has eaten every weapon he has ever had, which includes everything inside Gate of Babylon, after which he went through every possible power combination. As such, it is impossible to discover what his true power is) |-|With preparation and equipment= Quantum Manipulation (With many of them. Can trap people inside strings, can manipulate super position, wave lenghts, and general quantum physics), Sealing, Absolute Zero, Existence Erasure (Can create weapons that destroys something's existence), Space-Time Manipulation (Flinged a pocket reality to outside of time-space, can control both aspects with tolls. Has a bomb that explodes a universe with a space-time), BFR, Power Nullification (Can break powers, nullifying their use), Information Analysis (Can create multiversal quantum computers that can analyse anything down to the most fundamental level. Works on super natural planes), Explosion Manipulation, Can put people inside his telepathic radio, Homing Attack, Elemental Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Antimatter Manipulation (Created a homing ball of anti matter that ignored the distance between it's targets via teleportation. Anyone hit would become anti-matter and explode), much more (able to create a million pieces of equipment just as a warm up) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Absorbed Kirby. Defeated Sans boosted by the Chaos Emerald. Could have easily overpowered and killed Realm and easily ripped his demons apart. Fought a group of Dark Matter. Hit a alternative Earth so hard nothing of it was left, not even atoms), Higher with boosts and Enuma Elish (Can boost his power 10x with offence heart and Devil Trigger/Majin Form futher boosts it. Ea is much more powerful than his normal arsenal, capable of one-shotting enemies comparable in power to him. Together with Griffin, him and a boosted Azencard with Ea destroyed a Solar System's asteroid belt. Should be on the same level as Griffin Von Frankenstein with all his boosts and Ea, reaching Multi-Solar System level+) can ignore durability with a multitude of powers | At least Universal level (Created a Universe dozens of times bigger than the normal one. Gained a massive boost by eating planets and stars, becoming at the very least 200x baseline 3-A. Has eaten every weapon and piece of technology he has or ever had, insanely multiplying his power). Higher with technology, preparation, boosts and Enuma Elish (Called a multiversal quantic computer "junk", created a space-time for a universe and later compressed the whole thing into a bomb. Should be significally above Reed Richards. Still has all of his old boosts, alongside the fact that he can become massively stronger by eating souls/matter. Ea is able to rend appart the entire universe, alongside it's space-time) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Followed a boosted Realm through a multi-galatic distance in a few seconds) Faster with boosts (Can get 10x faster with quick heart and Devil Trigger/Majin Form futher boosts it, Alastor then massively boosts that, to the extend that he sees everything around him in slow motion) | Massively FTL+ (At the very least 174 decillion for main body, for being at least 200x faster than himself at the start, who could cross countless galaxies in a microsecond. Insanely higher after eating every weapon and piece of technology he ever had, massively multiplying his speed), Infinite Attack Speed (Can make his attacks ignore distance by warping through space-time, reaching it's target instantly), Faster with boosts Lifting Strength: Class Y (Overpowered multiple Dark Matters) | Universal (Can create and completely control universes far larger than the normal one) Striking Strength: Multi Solar-System Class, Higher with boosts and Ea | At least Universal Class, Higher with boosts and Enuma Elish Durability: Multi Solar-System level (Took a assalt of almighty attacks from multiple of Realm's demons and took little damage) Higher with boosts and forcefields/other defensive methods and Golden Armor (His forcefields and auto defenders protected him from a barrage of dozens, possibly hundreds of Realm's demons. His Golden Armor greatly enhances durability) | At least Universal level, Higher with technology, preparation and boosts Stamina: Extremely high (Borrows powers from Gilgamesh, who can fight for several days without breaking a sweat. Can fight sufering fatal amounts of damage, fought while being burn by a Divine Dragon) | Infinite, due to being a Shard of the Old One Range: Interstellar | Multiversal+ (Has absorbed his own technology, which can reach this far) Standard Equipment: All weapons here. And all of this and this Überwältigter Mond as of his lastest key. Intelligence: Has the experience of characters with dozens of years of experience, can master virtualy any weapon he gets with no problem at all. Knows how to be manipulative and has massive Charisma, although he can't use it very well. He feels guilty for being unable to complete Realm's request, and as a result, became very serious in his fights. Sha Naqba Imuru gives him knowledge of the best course of action, giving Azencard great strategic abilities | Nigh-Omniscience (Can see everything that happens across infinite realities down to the sub-atomic level, possibily even lower. His mind is so advanced that comparing it to Reed Richard's is like comparing a advanced universal quantum super computer to the first computer ever created. Can see and identify even far away dimensions, hidden paralel universes and baby universes. Can see time flowing in multiple directions at once) Weaknesses: Feels guilty for letting Realm be corrupted by Chaos. He can't use his Charisma very well. Is terrible at lying. Can be reckless, running the risk of killing his friends. His amount of energy is big, but not infinite, and will end after a while, although he can easily regain it. Black Flames are dangerous in a team battle, the powers of the Turquoise Dragon ends after a while. Paranoically tries to not stay bored, afraid of becoming like Griffin Von Frankenstein. Feats: *Defeated a Sans boosted by the Chaos Emeralds, as well as multiple corrupted enemies *Pursued Realm through Multi-Galactic distances *Ripped appart multiple Demons summoned by Realm *Killed many corrupted Yoshi and Dark Matter *Fought against multiple Chaos Parasite Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: 4 Souls | Shard of the Old One Note: The unlocking of True Names on Noble Phantasms is optional, as Azencard himself has not show cased it in the story up until now, but he should be capable of using it. This doesn't apply to current Azencard, who has the powers of every Noble Phantasm inside Gate of Babylon Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ilia (Reincarnation Wars) Ilia's Profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Reincarnation Wars Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Death Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Poison Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Mind Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Chain Users Category:Fate Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Earth Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Acid Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Life Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Thread Users Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Water Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:CrimsonStarFallen's Profiles Category:Duplication Users Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Law Users Category:VSRPverse Category:Casuality Users Category:Plot Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Blood Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Astral Users Category:Physics Users Category:Tier 3